


Wordless

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Years ago, a young King fell in love with a Warlock. After the King's duties force them apart, the King gets a son. The Warlock comes to vist, loses control and curses the baby so he can not lie like his father did.The Prince's words are taken away, and the King vows to do anything to break the curse.The Prince's only hope is a young Warlock who arrives years later. A young Warlock named Carlos
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156





	1. Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has a few AU's and fics still to finish  
> Me: gets inspired by one sentence written in one of my other fics and writes a whole new AU instead.
> 
> Promise to finish other AUs soon too, this is just how my brain works some times.
> 
> Anyways: enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Just to be clear: I don't now any sign language, and what is used in here is a mix of American and British sign language and just whatever sign was easiest for me to describe.

Carlos hummed as he walked over the market, pulling his dark blue coat further around himself against the wind. A few people watched him wearily, the colour of the cloak and the silver rings on his fingers making now secret of what Carlos was.

“Look daddy, a Warlock!” a little girl gasped out to Carlos’s right. Carlos turned and smiled at the little child. The father, unlike most people, did not seem too wary off him, and Carlos knelt down in front of the child.

“Hello.” he said softly. The little girl’s eyes went wide and she snuggled back into her father a little more. Carlos got out a flask of water and tipped some on his hand.

“What’s your favourite animal, honey?” Carlos asked. The little girl peeked up at her father. The man smiled and gently ruffled her hair.

“You really like unicorns, don’t you?” he said softly. The little girl nodded, turning back to Carlos. Carlos hummed and closed his hand around the drops of water. His palm lit up with soft blue light, and when Carlos opened his hand, there was a small, glass unicorn in his hand.

“Take good care of it.” Carlos said as he gave it to the little girl. “It will protect you.” the little girl gave him a small smile, clutching it to her chest.

“Thank you, sir.” she whispered in awe. Carlos looked up at the father, the man bowing his head.

"Thank you."

Carlos smiled and headed off again, bargaining for some herbs at one stand, and for some beef stew at another. he got mixed reactions from people on the way, some of them sneering at him while a few even bowed their heads. Magic was still a controversial subject, and Carlos was used to the reactions by now. 

A man dressed in old rags came up to him and clutched his fingers. The man’s face was mostly covered by a hood, but his blue eyes shone inhumanly bright in the shadows.

“You will save his boy. You will find his words.” he gasped. Carlos frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked. The man shook his head, letting go of his hands.

“Save his boy, please. Undo the curse I laid on him. I can bear it no more.” 

And then he was gone.

For the next days, Carlos couldn’t get the blue eyes out of his mind. He didn’t know what the man’s words had meant, and it left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It was a week after the man had clutched onto his hands that Carlos had another interesting meeting. He had moved on to a village in the same kingdom, but where the large stone caste was close enough to cast shadows over the buildings.

He had been carrying a bag of herbs back to the inn he was staying at when someone came running past him and bumped into him, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” Carlos said as the young man crawled off him and looked down at his scraped palm. The man had wide blue eyes and unruly brown curls and uncomfortably scooted away from the young Warlock. Carlos scrambled up onto his knees and held his hands out in a calming gesture.

“Do you want me to look at your hands? I can heal them?” he asked. The young man swallowed thickly and scrambled back even more, his hands clutched to his chest. Carlos shuffled back a little more to give him some space.

"Here." He said, taking a small pot of salve out of his pocket, "This should help a little too." He added. It wasn't as effective as healing the man's hands, but it was clear the youngster did not wish to be touched.

The man reached out to take the pot with his left hand, his right hand tapping his chin and then moving out towards Carlos. 

"You do not speak?" Carlos asked in wonder, realising it was sign language. The man shook his head. Carlos hesitated.

"Can you hear me? I'm afraid my sign language is not quite up to date." Carlos said. The young man gave him a small smile, tapping his ear and then giving him a thumbs up. Carlos nodded back.

"Can I heal your hands?" Carlos asked now that the young man had settled down a little. The man nodded and stretched out his palms. Carlos clutched the man's left palm between his hands first, the man's eyes widening as Carlos's palms lit up blue.

Carlos gave the man's other hand the same treatment, grinning afterwards as the young man looked at his hands in wonder.

"What's your name?" Carlos asked. The man eyed him for a moment, and then quickly signed something. Carlos's face turned sheepish as he didn't understand, and the man huffed in amusement, dragging his fingers through the dust on the floor.

"Lando?" Carlos asked. The man nodded, a grin forming on his lips. "I'm Carlos." The young Warlock introduced himself. Lando nodded thoughtfully, pointing at him and then pressed his hands together and brought them apart while wiggling his fingers.

"Really? You're gonna call me Magic Hands?" Carlos snorted. Lando grinned and nodded, repeating the gesture. Carlos chuckled and got up, gathering his belongings. Lando got up too and frowned a little as he looked around.

"Are you lost?" Carlos asked. Lando hesitated a little, his shoulder moving up in a shrug. Carlos held out his arm. 

"Come on, I'll help you figure it out.".” Carlos said as Lando grabbed on to the crook of his arm. The Warlock lead the young man along, through some small alleys back to the main road. The moment they stepped out onto the main street, Lando tugged on Carlos’s sleeve and pointed to his left.

“Ah, you know where to go then?” Carlos asked. Lando nodded. Carlos pulled his arm away.

“Well I guess this is where we part ways then.” he sighed. Lando frowned momentarily and then shook his head, taking the edge of Carlos’s sleeve and determinedly dragging him along with him. Carlos followed after him, deciding he was more than curious about the man. Lando kept turning to smile at him, but besides that made no more gestures. Where ever they were going, it was either too hard to sign or Lando simply did not want to explain.

They were getting closer and closer to the castle now, and Carlos was surprised when Lando pulled him through the gates.

“Do you work for the King?” Carlos asked. Lando turned and frowned, shaking his head. He let go of Carlos’s hands, bringing his own palms up to sign. 

“Lando! What were you thinking!” a tall man with shaggy brown hair walked over. The man was wearing a knight’s crest on his chest, and a sword hung heavy on the belt on his waist. Lando rolled his eyes to the man. The knight frowned.

“Who is this, Lando?” he asked, looking over at Carlos. Carlos opened his mouth to explain, but Lando’s hands were moving already. Carlos wasn’t sure he knew what Lando was saying, but he recognized the sign name Lando had given him. Lando then turned to Carlos and pointed at the knight, before making a motion as if brushing his hair back.

“My name is Antonio.” the knight said in exasperation as Lando repeated the motion with a cheeky smile. Carlos nodded.

“I’m Carlos.” he explained. “I bumped into Lando earlier.” he added. Antonio nodded.

“He explained.” the knight said. “He said you are a Warlock.” he added. Carlos nodded.

“That is true.” he said wearily. The knight nodded.

“Lando’s father would want to speak with you then.” he said with a small smile, stepping back to let Lando and Carlos through to the castle’s entrance. Carlos frowned.

“Lando’s father?” he asked, turning to Lando. Lando rolled his eyes, his right hand forming a sign Carlos recognized as a ‘K’. He pressed his hand to his opposite shoulder and then down to his right hip, the movement forming a sash over his chest. 

“His father is the King. King Kimi.” Antonio translated. Carlos’s eyes widened.  
nd took his hand again, waving at Antonio to lead the way as he pulled Carlos along too. 

Carlos was definitely not comfortable as they headed into the delicately dec  
“I- oh shit I did not know, I’m sorry if-” he started. Lando waved his rambling away aorated halls. Lando was still holding his hand, and Carlos was grateful, as not everyone seemed happy to see a Warlock. Antonio left them to wait in front of two heavy wooden doors, Lando sighing in annoyance as Carlos nervously fiddled with the edge of his sleeve. Lando turned to Carlos and gave him a thumbs up, a soothing smile on his lips.

“Not everyone is always happy to see a Warlock.” Carlos muttered. “I’ve been chased out of kingdoms before.” he explained. Lando seemed surprised, but crossed his arms in front of him, fists balled as he bumped his wrists together a few times before pointing at Carlos. Carlos went through all the possible explanations in his head but then smiled.

“You’ll protect me?” he asked. Lando nodded firmly. Carlos hesitated, before mimicking a gesture he had seen from Lando earlier. He tapped his right hand to his chin and then stretched his arm out in Lando’s direction.

“Thank you.” 

~~~

They were called in to see the King after 10 minutes, Lando wandering in instantly while Carlos followed more hesitantly. Carlos was surprised they weren’t led into the large arrival hall where the King normally met his civilians, but into a small study. The King was sitting behind a desk, the heavy golden crown discarded on the wooden surface. Lando walked rounded the desk and smiled, leaning in to hug the tired looking man. The King hugged back with a sign, pressing a kiss to Lando’s temple in greeting.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t leave the castle anymore without Antonio.” the King spoke. Lando looked a bashful, one of his hands forming a fist and rubbing clockwise circles on his chest with it. The King rolled his eyes but fondly patted Lando’s cheek, before turning to Carlos.

“Ah, the young Warlock.” Kimi said standing up. Carlos swallowed nervously and took a step back as Kimi rounded the desk. He had heard rumours that something magic related had happened in this castle, and not in a positive way. So he couldn’t be too sure how the King would react to him. Kimi held out his hand for Carlos to shake.

“Thank you for helping my boy.” he said firmly. Carlos smiled.

“You’re welcome.” he said shyly. Lando impatiently signed something at his father, who rolled his eyes.

“You really need to be more patient.” he chastied, before turning back to Carlos.

“Lando was not born like this, without the ability to speak I mean.” Kimi explained. “He was cursed.” 

Carlos blinked, not quite understanding. Even with Magic in the world, curses, especially tough ones like these, were rare. Kimi gestured for Carlos to sit down on the other side of the desk, while Lando stayed next to his father. Kimi leaned forward over the desk.

“Whatever I’m going to tell you here, is never allowed to leave this room. If I hear you spreading this secret - I’ll have your head.” the King grumbled. Carlos swallowed thickly but nodded. King Kimi tiredly wiped his brow.

“A long time ago, I was in love with a Warlock, a powerful one.” Kimi muttered. Lando made a sign behind Kimi’s back which looked a lot like throwing up. “I was planning on marrying him, but my father wanted me to marry a princess from a nearby kingdom. I had to turn him away, even though it hurt, and he… he…” Kimi trailed off.

“He cursed Lando?” Carlos asked. Kimi shrugged, his eyes closing.

“He didn’t mean to.” 

~~~~~~

_Kimi smiled down gently at the little baby in his arms, the child cooing and clasping on to Kimi’s fingers._

_“Papa will keep you safe.” Kimi whispered, pressing a kiss to the tiny head. He sat down heavily in the chair in the corner of the room, rocking the little one in his arms. Lando was a week old today, and it had been a week since Kimi had buried his Queen, who had passed away in childbirth. It had been tough, but Lando made Kimi strong enough to pull through._

_Kimi looked up in surprise when the doors to the balcony opened, a hooded figure heading into the room._

_“Sebastian…” Kimi whispered as the Warlock removed his hood. The Warlock watched him through tearful eyes, walking over._

_“Is this your son?” he asked, kneeling down next to Kimi’s chair. Kimi let out a shaky breath._

_“Yes. Prince Lando.” he whispered with a small smile on his lips. Sebastian reached out to brush his fingers over the baby’s head. Kimi swallowed thickly._

_“You shouldn’t be here, Seb.” he whispered. Sebastian looked up._

_“Please… Please don’t send me away again.” the Warlock sobbed. “I can’t bear staying away.” he pleaded. Kimi stubbornly looked down on the baby in his arms._

_“I can’t do this.” Kimi said. “I just lost my wife. I just had a son. I love you Seb but I-” he whispered. Sebastian stood up as if burned._

_“Don’t say that. Don’t say you love me as you turn me away.” he sobbed. “You are a bad man.” he added, moving back to the open doors. Kimi got up too, cradling Lando securely in his arms._

_“Seb, please, calm down. If you lose control-” he tried. Sebastian was breathing heavily, and as he turned, his blue eyes shone bright enough to cast shadows in the room. His mouth was open but it didn’t move as Sebastian’s voice echoed through the room._

_“Your words are untrue. You break hearts. But your boy will not have the chance to do so. For he’ll have no words.”_

_Sebastian gasped and doubled over, the blue light dimming. Lando started to cry in Kimi’s arms, the baby’s chest lighting up blue. Kimi panicked._

_“What have you done!” he yelled at Sebastian, who had pulled himself up and desperately clutched on to the doorpost. The Warlock was crying, trying to reach for the baby._

_“Let me fix this, I didn’t mean to-” he sobbed. Kimi fell to his knees, clutching his crying child to his chest._

_“Leave! I never want to see you again!” he screamed. Sebastian staggered back as if physically hurt._

_“As you wish.” he whispered._

_And then he was gone._

_Kimi desperately tried to soothe Lando, rocking the hiccuping baby in his arms._

_“I will undo this curse.” he promised, shakily kissing the top of Lando’s head. “I promise you.”_


	2. Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 2nd and final chapter of this fic! I really had a blast writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading this!
> 
> Again: I'm no sign language expert and used different sign languages combined to whateve worked best for me.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

While Carlos possessed enough magics for chants and some odd tricks, he doubted there was enough in him to undo the curse laid over Lando. But the least he could do was attempt to help, especially now that he had gotten to know Lando a little bit. The young Prince was bubbly and kind, and insisted on keeping Carlos company as the young Warlock looked through the books in the castle’s grand library. Carlos had found a few tricks on how to figure out what the curse was exactly, but nothing on how to solve it. He didn’t want to discourage Lando, who even during the third day in the library was still sitting with him and pointing at books or chapters he deemed interesting for the research. That’s why he decided to use a spell on Lando to determine how deep the curse was rooted. 

He planned to do it that evening, when the moonlight would help him during the chanting, Of course Kimi was to be there too, and Antonio, who seemed slightly nervous about something happening to the prince he had vowed to protect. Kimi had decided to let Carlos work in Lando’s quarters. The spell was rather intrusive and tiring to the subject, and in this way they could easily let Lando rest on his bed. 

Lando seemed a bit nervous when Carlos arrived at the room, carrying herbs and a bowl of warm water. Lando headed over as Carlos put all his things down on the large wooden table. He pointed at his own chest and then held his hands out, moving them in shaky movements.

“No need to be nervous.” Carlos said softly, touching Lando’s shoulders. Lando frowned, hesitating briefly, before then leaning in to hug Carlos tightly. Carlos hugged back, smiling as Lando nuzzled his face into the crook of his shoulder.

“You’re safe with me, okay?” he whispered softly. Lando pulled back to look him in the eye and then nodded firmly. And Carlos was proud of the way Lando seemed to be ready to trust him completely. 

Kimi walked into the room just as Carlos was smashing some herbs under his palm. The King’s face was drawn, and he instantly walked over to quietly talk to Lando. The young prince smiled shakily at whatever his father said and snuggled into his hold. Antonio came over to Carlos, grabbing his shoulder rather tightly. 

“It goes without saying, but if you hurt the Prince, you will never leave the dungeons again.” the knight hissed. Carlos nodded.

“I wouldn’t forgive myself if I hurt him.” the young Warlock said. “But he will be fine.” he added. Antonio nodded, seeming more relaxed now. 

Carlos took Lando’s hand and let him over to sit on the floor, kneeling down next to him.

“I need for you to take off your shirt.” he said softly. Lando nodded and took the garment off and then laid down on his back with his head on a soft pillow. Carlos took the crushed herbs and mixed them with some water.

“You sure about this?” he asked Lando, who nodded, but reached for his father. King Kimi knelt down opposite Carlos, taking Lando’s hand as his young son nervously looked up at him.

“I need to put this on your chest and throat, okay?” Carlos said, making sure to explain everything as they went. Lando nodded but still shuddered at the coolness of the paste on his skin. Carlos started to chant as he went, his hands glowing a deep blue as he moved them over Lando’s torso. 

Lando’s eyes fell shut after just a few moments, his head lolling back. Antonio tensed and seemed to want to intervene, but Kimi held him back. Carlos was glad this wasn’t the first time the King had seen a Warlock at work, for it would have been dangerous if someone stopped him at this point.

Carlos kept chanting, until he started to see bright gold lines under the man’s skin. The lines were mostly concentrated around Lando’s throat and chest but also spread out thinly through the rest of his body and into his head. Carlos winched a little as the spreading of the magic inside Lando meant it would be hard to remove.

But that’s when he saw it. A thin, gold sliver coming out of Lando’s chest. Carlos frowned and gently pinched it between his fingers, following it. the sliver of magic went from Lando’s chest to the window in the corner of the room and from there, Carlos could see it spreading outside - to the city.

Carlos kept chanting, feeding the sliver his magic too to see where it would go. Kimi came to the window too, his eyes a bit wide.

“He is here?” Kimi whispered. Carlos could only nod, not wanting to drop the chanting. Carlos yelped when suddenly, someone seemed to grab on to the other end of the sliver, yanking on it desperately. The pull startled Carlos, who stumbled away from the window and abruptly stopped the magic flowing out of him. 

The stop caused Lando to draw in a wheezing breath, so violent that the young Prince’s back arched off the floor. Carlos ran over instantly, pressing a hand against Lando’s throat and gasping out a healing spell. Lando calmed instantly and sagged back onto the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked worriedly when Lando’s eyes opened. The young man nodded tiredly, his breathing still a bit raspy. He reached to clutch on to Carlos’s hand, before looking around until he spotted his father. There was a questioning look in the King’s eyes that was mirrored in Lando’s eyes.

“I cannot undo the curse, I think.” he whispered. “There are always ways to break the curse, but I don’t know what precedents the Warlock put on the curse. The only way to figure it out is to find him.” he explained. Kimi swallowed thickly.

“He is close, isn’t he?” he said. Carlos nodded.

“Close enough to feel the spell.” he said. “I’m sorry if i had held it longer I would have been able to figure out his location.” he added. Lando gestured something at Kimi, who sighed.

“It would be too tiring for you to do the spell again now.” he said, even though Lando seemed determined. Carlos shook his head. 

“You should rest, Lando” he said. “I’ll go out into the town to see if I can find the Warlock, I might be able to find his magic.” he added. 

“Antonio will go with you.” Kimi said. Carlos shook his head.

“Better not. We don’t want to scare him off.” he decided. The King nodded reluctantly. Carlos hesitated.

“If you know this Warlock, maybe you should come with me.” he said. “You might be able to talk to him.” he added. Kimi clearly hesitated, but then Lando sleepily patted at his arm a litte to get his attention, gesturing something with sluggish hand movements. Kimi nodded.

"Is it okay if Antonio stays with you then?" He asked, carding his fingers through Lando's hair. Lando nodded in agreement, letting the knight help him to carefully sit up. Carlos quickly checked him over, wanting to make sure the spell hadn’t hurt the Prince. Lando took his hand briefly and squeezed his palm, then tugged it up to his face and pressed a soft kiss to Carlos’s fingers. Carlos smiled, his anxiousness falling away and getting replaced with more determination.

“I’ll find a way to help you.” he promised softly.

~~~ 

King Kimi changed into dark garment, hood firmly pulled over his head to hide his identity. Carlos’s blue Warlock cloak still drew a bit of attention, but the few people still wandering around the streets of the city were too busy to take notice of them. Carlos tried to follow the traces of magic in that curled around the city. It was hard to distinguish all the magic, but the Warlock’s magic had been very distinct, and Carlos hoped to find a trace of it. Kimi seemed anxious next to him, the King’s eyes moving around rapidly to scan the surroundings. Carlos hummed and looked around when he felt a small tug on his magic. 

“Call his name.” Carlos told Kimi softly. Kimi swallowed thickly.

“Sebastian? Sebby where are you.” he whispered. “I missed you.” he added. 

“I missed you too.” a voice whispered from an alley nearby. Someone stepped out of the shadows and Carlos instantly recognized the blue eyes as the man who had grasps onto him the day he had arrived. The man, Sebastian, took another hesitant step in Kimi’s direction, briefly glancing at Carlos before giving the King a shaky smile.

“I-I’m so, so sorry.” Sebastian whispered shakily. “I didn’t want to hurt him, I-I didn’t-” he trailed off and let out a sob. Kimi’s face softented.

“I know you didn’t. And I forgive you.”he added. Sebastian was crying now, arms curled around himself as he stayed a few steps away from the King.

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” he sobbed. Kimi shushed him gently, closing the gap between them and hugging Sebastian close.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt him.” Kimi said. “I know you can lose control over your powers, it isn’t your fault.” he sighed. The King was holding Sebastian close as if he was the most treasured thing in the world. Sebastian hiccuped and pressed his face in the croak of Kimi’s neck.

“I wanted to come, to undo the curse.” he whispered. “But I was afraid of seeing you. I-I roamed around the city in hopes of finding the Prince, but I never did.” Sebastian tried desperately to explain.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Kimi sighed. “Just come back to the castle with me, to help Lando.” he whispered. Sebastian swallowed thickly, and nodded.

“I will.” 

Carlos, who had been watching the encounter a bit awkwardly, smiled a bit sheepishly when the men turned to him.

“I guess that means you don’t need me anymore.” he muttered. “I mean, Sebastian is obviously more powerful.” he muttered. Kimi chuckled.

“I don’t Lando wants you to leave.” he said. Sebastian smiled gently at the younger Warlock.

“I do need help with the spell as well, just as a safety net.” he explained. Carlos hesitated but then nodded, feeling relieved as he would see Lando again. 

“Let’s not make him wait.” 

~~~~  
Lando was asleep when the three men returned. Antonio was sitting next to the bed, dutifully keeping watch. The young Prince was curled on his side, facing Antonio, and the knight gently carded his fingers through the youngster’s hair. Carlos felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it aside. There were more important tasks at hand.

Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed. Antonio pulled his hand away and instead Sebastian started to card his fingers through the Prince’s hair. Lando stirred and woke up, blinking sluggishly. Somehow, he seemed to understand who Sebastian was, and sat up with a frown on his face. Sebastian instantly pulled his hand away, moving to stand up, but then Lando reached out and gently touched his hand. He then put his left hand out palm up, and brushed his right hand over it.

“You don’t have to forgive me.” Sebastian whispered. Lando repeated the motion more firmly. Sebastian smiled shakily, placing a hand on Lando’s cheek.

“I will try my very best to help you, even if it’s the last thing I do.” Sebastian whispered. Sebastian now gestured Carlos closer.

“I can undo most of the magic, but there is one thing I need your help with.” he explained. “I cursed Lando when Kimi could not give me love. The only way to break the curse completely is for Lando to show he is capable of falling in love.” he whispered. Carlos’s cheeks flushed.

“I-I... “ he stuttered. Sebastian squeezed his hand. 

“Don’t think about it, just go with the flow okay? One hesitation and the chant might not hold.” he explained. He then turned to Kimi and Antonio.

“It’s better if you leave, Magic like this can be wild, we don’t want it to hurt you.” he explained. Kimi nodded and got up.

“Please take good care of him.” he told them both, before nodding at Antonio and following the knight out of the room after pressing a soft kiss to Lando’s forehead. 

Sebastian and Carlos knelt on either side of Lando on the bed, the young Prince laying nervously between them. 

“You’re safe.” Carlos promised as Sebastian started to chant, hands glowing bright. Lando nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath as Carlos joined the chant. 

The gold lines lit up within Lando’s body again, but instead of just looking at them as Carlos had, Sebastian took the strands one by one, pulling them out. Carlos helped safely deactivating the strands, the two of them working in sync until just a thick gold strand was left around Lando’s heart. 

“Now.” Sebastian said. Carlos’s eyes widened, but then he hesitantly leaned in to brush his lips over Lando’s. The light around them brightened and Carlos instinctively closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Lando’s more firmly. He wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, until he suddenly felt Lando kissing back. He startledly pulled away, smiling sheepishly as the young Prince looked up at him.

“Sorry.” Carlos muttered. Lando shook his head.

“Don't apologize.” he whispered back.

Both men stilled, before Lando started to laugh in disbelief.

“Cow! Cheese!” he yelled, giggling giddily as his voice worked. Carlos smiled widely as well. 

“It worked.” he sighed. Lando nodded, his cheeks flushing as he leaned in to press another soft kiss to Carlos’s lips.

“Thank you.” he muttered. His voice was still slightly hoarse, but Carlos still heard him loud and clear. The young Prince now turned to Sebastian, and hugged him too.

“Thank you.” he also told the older Warlock. Sebastian sighed.

“I’m so glad it worked.” he said. “And I’m so sorry I hurt you.” he muttered. Lando simply snuggled into his hold.

“You didn’t mean to.” he muttered. He stayed in Sebastian’s embrace a moment longer, before perking up and making a run for the door as it opened.

“Papa!” he sniffled as Kimi walked inside. The King’s eyes widened, but then he smiled, catching Lando as his son jumped into his arms.

“You can speak.” he whispered in disbelief. Lando was crying softly now, but nodded against Kimi’s shoulder. Antonio came in too.

“I think we might regret giving Lando a voice.” he teased softly, fondly stroking Lando’s hair. The young Prince stuck out his tongue and then walked back to Carlos, snuggling in under Carlos’s arm. Sebastian was still sitting next to the bed, seeming unsure of himself. He seemed almost afraid as Kimi walked over to him, an indecipherable look on the King’s face. Sebastian got up and nervously backed away towards the balcony doors, but Kimi grabbed his hands.

“Please, I-I’ll leave, I’ll never come back.” Sebastian whispered, hands in front of his face. He clearly though he was to be imprisoned forever. Kimi took his wrist and pulled him close, one hand moving to Sebastian’s cheek to pull him into a kiss.

“I love you.” he whispered against Seb’s lips. “I should not have denied you.” he added. Sebastian let out a strangled sound but kissed back eagerly, holding Kimi close. 

Lando wrinkled his nose up a little at the sight, but seemed glad to see his dad happy.

“I feel like I’m in a fairytale.” Lando muttered, the words still a little uncomfortable on his tongue. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“Does that make you the damsel in distress?” he asked. Lando huffed grumpily and hit his chest. But then he smiled, and stood up on his toes to press their lips together.

“I don’t care, as long as I get a happy ending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
